hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler and the Rebels: Chapter Two - Balls of Doom
'' "Come along, the Reaping is waiting for us."'' The last words I spoke to Destiny, we were silent on the way to the Reaping. Destiny saw the Peacekeepers pricking our fingers, and got scared. "Destiny, it's just one little prick just one little prick." Destiny goes up to the Peacekeeper, and holds out her hand reluctantly. I watch her flinch as they prick her finger and a tiny projection comes out of the object they scan her blood with. "'ERIN, DESTINY. 12/'YO" it says. They do my finger. "'ERIN, FAITH. 16/'YO. I walk Destiny to her section. "Destiny, no matter what happens, you won't be picked. You took out one tessera. That's two out of thousands. We're both safe. The odds are in our favour." She nods, agreeing with me, but I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. I walk to the sixteen-year-olds section, and stand beside Anastasia. We see the escort chatting away with Rebeka. She walks over to the microphone, and begins to speak. "Welcome welcome, District Twelve! My name is Alexyvayna Middleton, and I will be the escort for District 12!" "Enthusiasm much?" Annie whispers to me. I smile, and listen to Alexyvayna Middleton. "We will start with the ladies today, just remember no volunteering, let's draw the lucky lady who is competing in these 634th Hunger Games…" She laughs, I whisper to myself, "P''lease don't be me please don't be me please don't be me please don't be me please don– Please don't be Destiny." ''"The odds are in your favour Faith." Annie says "And the lucky lady this year is…" "Faith Erin" I'm frozen. I'm being forced to fight to my death in the Games. I finally walk out. I walk between the Peacekeepers, and stand on the stage. "Those of you who watched the special brodcast, you will remember we will have not two but four tributes! And the next lucky lady is… Sophie Lisbeth!" She says in a acted Capitol Accent. I can tell she's lived in a District for part of her life. The little ten year old girl who I thought was a snob looks at me with glossy eyes, and I can tell she's going to cry. She walks up to the stage, and spots a rock, and picks it up. I see her smirking sister. Sophie glares at her and throws a rock at her head. It's a direct hit. Emyrsen Roes Lisbeth rubs her head and glares at her sister. Sophie smiles an "innocent" smile. Emyrsen mouths "I will kill you Sophie Emmalynne Lisbeth." Sophie takes my hand. I look down at her little face and smile. She's wearing a pretty bondi blue dress, not unlike mine. It has skinny straps and a knee-length skirt. She smiles back at me. "Now let's draw the boys…" Alexyvayna goes over to the boys ball of death and draws two slips of paper. She reads them off. "The two boys are, Jamie Brighton, and Broden Wright!" Two boys walk up, one's a miner, and the other's just one year younger than me. They stand on the opposite side of Sophie and I. "District Twelve, your tributes!" Read Chapter 3!! Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:TheKatnissEverdeen